1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to fishing carts and more particularly pertains to a new fishing cart for providing a convenient transport system to efficiently transport various fishing equipment.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of fishing carts is known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 5,333,885 describes a fishing cart apparatus for holding fishing equipment. Another type of fishing cart is U.S. Pat. No. 5,203,815 having an apparatus for carrying fishing equipment, which includes shelves for facilitating storage of tackle boxes. U.S. Pat. No. Des. 323,413 describes an ornamental design for a fishing equipment cart. U.S. Pat. No. 3,997,181 describes a fisherman""s cart for storage of and transporting of fishing equipment. Other related patents include U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,703,944, and 4,355,818.
The object of the present invention is to provide a new fishing cart that would aid the fisherman in keeping fishing gear organized and readily available.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a new fishing cart that would eliminate the need to carry rods and tackle boxes separately, thereby eliminating the need to make several trips to and from a vehicle.
To this end, the present invention generally comprises a base including a base wall that has a front edge, a back edge and a pair of side edges. A front support is attached to and extends downward from the front edge. An axle is attached to the base wall and is positioned adjacent to the back edge. A pair of wheels is attached to opposite ends of the back edge. A handle is attached to and extends upwardly from the base wall. The handle includes a vertically orientated elongated member has a first end and a second end. The first end is attached to the base wall adjacent to the back edge. A housing includes an upper wall, a lower wall and a perimeter wall extending between the upper and lower walls, and each of the upper and lower walls has a generally rectangular shape. The housing is vertically divided into a first half and a second half. Each of the first and second halves is hingedly coupled to the elongated member such that the housing may be selectively positioned between a closed position over the base and an open position extending outwardly from the base.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
The objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty, which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure.